Adventures with Kitten
by Shinsei01
Summary: You never know what this little fox might do. She's been known to nip quite a bit and loves almost any sort of treat. Enjoy the comical and fun quirks of this energetic fox as she goes about her life.
1. Attack of the Blanket

Attack of the Blanket In keeping with the comical ways of sarcasm and her flirtatious mood, Kitten, in her small fox form, pounces her human friend, Jesse, as he sits in front of his computer on the floor. Laughing, he picks her up and begins dancing around the room for the fun of it. Kitten laughs and begins singing nothing in particular to go with her comrade's steps. After the dancing is done, Jesse, with Kitten still in hand, collapses purposefully on a nearby beanbag chair, plopping Kitten on his belly just the same. She prances around in a circle on his stomach, chasing her tail. Pausing only to sit on Jesse's stomach and swat his chin with her paws afterwards. "You win a cookie!" says Jesse energetically, producing a biscuit within his palm. Kitten pounces his hand and eats the biscuit happily; laying on his stomach afterwards with her tail wagging, waiting for another yummy biscuit. When a few minutes passes without any response from her friend, she whines and playfully nips at his face. "I dunno, I doubt I have any left," he says with a grin. Kitten whines with somewhat of a bark afterwards. "You are right, that is a shame," Jesse replies before eating a cookie, "I'll let you know if they turn up." Kitten grins at him and yaps at him loudly, her tail wagging. "Yes yes, you remain vigilant and observant as ever," he says while grabbing another cookie, which absently fails to reach his mouth and bounces off his chin. "Oh fudge." Kitten catches the cookie as it falls, munching away at the treat. Several biscuits roll away from Jesse in all directions,"… Good work detective." Kitten smiles at all the biscuits rolling on the floor but stays put, eating the last bits of the cookie. "So that solves that mystery," Jesse says candidly, offering her the final unrolled biscuit, "You win a cookie." Kitten's ears tilt as she sees through his odd mask and barks at him. Jesse pokes her in the nose with a finger and smiles, "It's alright, it's okay." She stops barking and swats his hand with a paw, the tip of her tail wagging. Jesse covers her with a nearby blanket, "I can see you wriggling underneath. Oh yes, you're captured now and a prisoner of war!" Kitten barks at him through the blanket, trying to dig her way out. Jesse sees a nose and shifts the blanket, poking her in the back randomly, "You're captured. There is no escape from the blanky!" Kitten continues her effort to wriggle out of the blanket, yapping all the while. Then Jesse tucks the blanket under her until she is a kitten-shaped ball. From there, begins some cuddling. She smiles, and snuggles in the warmth of the blanket, still eyeing him with a playful gest. Jesse folds back more of the blanket to allow a warm little face to show through and she barks at him for the fun of it, shifting her body in the folds of the blanket so her two front feet are free of the blanket's grasp. He gives her a gentle squeeze. Kitten sighs happily and closes her eyes to listen to the lazy hum of the night surrounding them. After a good while, she shivers for a moment as a cold chill runs down her back and snuggles deeper into the blanket. Jesse drapes an arm over his chilled fox friend. She yawns as she's nice and warm in a few minutes and dozes off into a peaceful sleep. Jesse gives her a goodnight squeeze and continues his web surfing after carefully laying the snugly wrapped fox on the beanbag chair and returning to his computer. 


	2. Popup Frenzy

Popup Frenzy Kitten pops her head into the doorway and smiles, "Hallo," before trotting near where Jesse is seated and takes a seat herself. "Why hello there Kitten," he says with a smile. "Guess what I just got recently." She turns her head to the side in a questionable fashion, "What'd you get?" He grins,"DSL!" he exclaims, before doing a random DSL dance, it's rhythm so fast he does it for two seconds and collapses. Kitten laughs and pounces him while he lays sprawled out on the floor. "Allo," Jesse says, as the fox looks at him face to face. She smiles then says, "DSL! Rawr!" Jesse downloads things with his newly acquired Internet connection. Then downloads some stuff to her tail, "Oh no, it'll never let go!" She looks to Jesse with a sarcastic grin, wagging the tip of her tail and barking at it. "I'm sorry Kitten, it looks like you have Adware on your tail. It's covered with popups." She continues barking at her tail, playfully nipping Jesse's arm for getting all the popups on her tail. Jesse reads a popup from her tail, "Oh I can save money on tobacco just by clicking that ad," he says before poking a spot on her tail, which then becomes more of a mess by the doubling of popups that appear. "Hmm, there were two good reasons not to click that one.. First one being that I don't need to save any money on tobacco and the other – I forget what the other one was." She nips his arm again and barks at the doubling popups. "Don't look at me Kitten. You're just going to have to be wiggled to get those off," He says, pausing to look at her nose to nose. "I'ma do it." Kitten barks at him once, wanting the silly popups gone. "Okay then." He picks up the scruff of her neck with one hand and a good grip on her chest with the other hand, and wiggles the fox, watching as several popups float off and dissipate into thin air. "I think I can see some tail," he says before wiggling her again, allowing roughly half of the remainder to float away. "I think you can manage the rest," and sits her down on the floor. She shakes her body, ridding herself of the remaining popups. Jesse closes the last one hidden on the tip of her tail. An Adware alert message appears on her back, exactly in the spot where she can't reach it. She rolls around on the floor to get the alert window off, but to little avail. Jesse pokes the fox in the side, "Oh, I missed." And pokes her again in the same spot, "Oopsie, missed again," he says before plucking her from her spot on the floor and clicks the alert. "There, you're updated." Kitten grins while wagging her now popup-less tail and growls playfully at Jesse, daring him to download another bit onto her tail with his fancy DSL. Jesse avoids checking his email and winks to the fox. She laughs and nips him on the arm for the fun of it. "Rawr!" Jesse downloads music and watches as his fox comrade's tail wriggles to the sound. She then prances around him with the music and Jesse laughs, "Now, don't trip if I play a faster song." Kitten pounces him in mid-prance and Jesse puts a post-it note on her nose with the message: I am silly. She sneezes and the note falls off. Jesse puts another post-it note on his nose reading: You are silly. Kitten snatches the note on his nose and puts it on a nearby shoe. "That shoe is offensive to me and I felt it important to share this with you," Jesse says before continuing, "That's what I get for buying leather shoes." The fox sniffs the shoe and sneezes once more and agrees that it's quite the offensive shoe to have made her sneeze. "They don't smell that badly do

they?" Jesse asks curiously. "Heh, no," Kitten replies. Jesse flops around on the floor for the fun of it and Kitten bounds to him like a little pup and yaps at him in his flopitudes. "I'm a maniac, maniac on the dance floor. And I'm dancin' like I've never danced before," he sings while flopping around with his arms flailing in his goofiness. Kitten continues barking at him, running around and around, nipping him randomly. After all the nipping, Jesse is battered and bruised. Giving up his 'dancing on the floor.' "Okay, okay, you win today," he says while tugging at one of her ears. She playfully snaps at his hand, her tail wagging cheerfully. 


	3. Of Pies and Chocolates

Of Pies and Chocolates… "I'll race you to the other side, ready?" Jesse asks. His fox comrade pounces him instead. "Oh, you've ruined my racing muscles," he says before clutching the fox and rolling over, just barely squeezing, and then rolling over again in the floor. Kitten licks his jaw and barks at him, "That was fun!" "I won the race though." States Jesse. "You did not and you know it! It was a tie," Kitten replies matter-of-factly before sticking her tongue out at him. "Tie, shmie-." He says. "Pie? Where!" Kitten asks enthusiastically. "In the fridge. There are beef pies and.. uh – apple pie, but it's dutch apple, so it's crumbly. Kitten sniffs the air and smells no pie. She sighs and pokes Jesse with a paw. "True, these pies are hidden. As in, hidden from the house and in the store… But the good news is I still have the money it would have cost to buy those pies." She sniffs the air again and smells a tasty treat. Barking at her friend to reveal the morsel. Jesse grimaces at it,"… What is it?" She sniffs the treat and whines because she doesn't like that flavor of smished pretzel. "I should really get you to vacuum in here." His fox comrade pointedly nods at the fact and laughs afterwards. Jesse eats a Rolo and Kitten yawns while attentively watching him eat his chocolate. Jesse uses the remainder of the Rolo as an attention wand. Kitten yawns again and playfully snaps at the hand holding the piece of chocolate. He pulls a Rolo from the stack and gives it to the fox. Kitten munches happily on the treat. After she's finished, she looks to Jesse, the tip of her tail wagging. Jesse rolls the Rolo towards the fox, but it curves away. She whines as the yummy chocolate rolls away. "Blame the bevels on the side," he says before Kitten barks lightly at the chocolate. Jesse rolls another one, which curves, but not enough to get away from Kitten's reach and she snatches it. Eating away at the treat, licking the caramel off the top her mouth. Looking as if she's snarling at Jesse in her attempt. "Oh, you're so vicious." He says, stretching out to poke the fox but is an inch too far. After getting the caramel off the roof of her mouth she growls at Jesse for the fun of it. "Rawr!" "Oh, you're so nasty." Says Jesse before flopping over and drags the fox across the carpet by the scruff. Kitten continues growling at him, going limp as he holds her. Jesse picks her up an cuddles her, "Yes, you're a monster. Going to eat the globe. Beware, beware!" She smiles and snaps at his face and yawns with a slight whine afterwards. He plops the fox on his head as a hat. Kitten swishes her tail in his face, "Hehe, I'm a fox-hat!" Jesse nods, "Made of the softest pelts." She pokes him with the tip of her tail and sticks her tongue out at him once again. 


End file.
